


the importance of ice cream

by Sammee



Category: Free!
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Pedophilia, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammee/pseuds/Sammee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kisumi ends up fucking his baby brother, not much else to say here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the importance of ice cream

"Kisumi-onii-chan!"  
  
Hayato flew into his brother's arms the second he was changed, still flushed pink from the excitement of the day. "Did you see me swim? I really did it!"  
  
His eyes were practically glittering with accomplishment, and Kisumi was immediately drawn into his enthusiasm. "Yeah, I saw you!" he said, grinning. "You looked great down there."  
  
"Hehe," Hayato giggled and gave him another squeeze before pulling away. "Coach Tachibana taught me the backstroke! The other kids said it was cool, too."  
  
Kisumi was extremely proud of him for doing so well despite his anxiety, and he would have to properly thank Makoto for what he'd done later.  
  
"Tell you what," he said, reaching for Hayato's hand, "we can go somewhere to celebrate on the way home."  
  
Somehow Hayato managed to look even more thrilled at those words. "Yay! I want to get some ice cream, Kisumi-onii-chan." With a glowing smile like that, Kisumi would have given him anything he wanted. Of course, his wallet was grateful that he'd chosen something so simple.  
  
The local ice cream shop wasn't too much of a deviation from their normal route home, and Hayato had practically skipped the whole way as he told him everything about the day's practice.  
  
"So you really wanna go back to the next class, huh?"  
  
At that, Hayato paused. Kisumi was almost worried that his victory of the day hadn't done much for him in the long run, but then he nodded. "Yeah. I think... I wanna see if I can do it again, even if it's a little scary. It was fun."  
  
Hayato was a serious boy for his age, always quiet and thoughtful. Kisumi had truly considered asking him soon whether or not he wanted to continue going to swim practice. Hayato always seemed so unhappy and nervous in the water, and he was too timid a child to tell someone outright if he wanted to quit. Therefore, it was a huge relief to see that today's lesson had given him enough confidence to look forward to next time.  
  
"Good." Kisumi reached down to ruffle his little brother's hair, making him pout slightly. "It makes me really happy to hear that. Now, what flavor are you gonna get?"  
  
"Red bean, of course." Now that wasn't a surprise at all. It was Hayato's favorite flavor since he'd first tried it, and he was the kind of boy who would always get the same thing instead of trying something new. Once Kisumi had gotten him a cone with two scoops of red bean ice cream and something small for himself as well, they took a seat at one of the benches outside of the small shop.  
  
The sun was setting and the summer heat was starting to die down, but it was still pretty warm. Kisumi turned to his little brother beside him, who was licking happily at his cone. "Why do you always want to sit outside?"  
  
Hayato frowned. "It's too cold in there. Ice cream tastes better when it's warm," he said sternly. Kisumi preferred it when he didn't have to worry about his ice cream melting, but it was Hayato's treat, after all.  
  
After a few minutes of mostly silent enjoyment, Kisumi chuckled as he watched his little brother suffering from brain freeze after eating too quickly. "You really like red bean ice cream, don't you, Hayato?"  
  
"Uh-huh! It's the best."  
  
Kisumi looked down at him curiously. "What do you like the most about it?"  
  
"Well, it really tastes good, but..." Hayato stopped mid-thought, and began to fidget slightly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He was hesitant when he finally said, "I really like the color." If Kisumi remembered correctly, the only times Hayato seemed unsatisfied with his favorite flavor was when the red bean paste wasn't blended completely through, and it was more white than pink. "But that's a weird reason to like an ice cream flavor..."  
  
"It's not weird," Kisumi told him, not wanting Hayato to be discouraged by something so small. "If things look good, that makes them taste better, you know!"  
  
"Really?" Hayato was skeptical, so Kisumi continued, trying to convince him that it was true.  
  
"Yeah. Sometimes, people even can be fooled into thinking they're eating a different flavor just by changing what it looks like. Like, if you put food coloring in vanilla ice cream to make it look like chocolate, some people would think it's actually chocolate ice cream. It's science!" Kisumi told him confidently. At least, that's what he had read somewhere once. Either way, Hayato was blown away.  
  
"Wow. Kisumi-onii-chan, you're so smart!"  
  
Kisumi allowed himself to bask in his little brother's praise for a moment. "See, it's not weird to like it for the color then, is it?"  
  
That made Hayato smile shyly, and Kisumi's chest swelled at the sight of his cute expression. "I guess not."   
  
"Wah, it's dripping!" Kisumi yelped when he saw the sides of Hayato's cone beginning to seep melted ice cream. He quickly grabbed Hayato's hand and moved it over the sidewalk. Luckily, only a small amount had gotten onto his clothes.  
  
Hayato grabbed the napkins that Kisumi had brought with them to staunch the flow. Then, he brought his fingers to his mouth, licking off the sweet cream there in a rather thorough manner, sucking each finger clean. Kisumi let out a breath he'd been holding, feeling as though he'd seen something he shouldn't have.  
  
"Did... you use all the napkins?" Kisumi asked, looking around to see if any remained. When he'd grabbed Hayato's cone, he'd spilled some on his hand as well, and now he was starting to feel sticky.  
  
"I'll do it," Hayato said, grabbing Kisumi's hand and leaning over. He wasn't sure what Hayato was planning to do without any napkins until about half a second before it happened, and his breath caught in his throat. Hayato's tongue flicked out, following the path left by the melted ice cream down Kisumi's palm. Then, he took his two forefingers into his mouth, sucking lightly and pushing his tongue between them to remove all of the sugary stickiness from his skin  
  
Finished with the task, Hayato drew back, looking quite pleased with himself for helping. "There you go, Kisumi-onii-chan!"  
  
"H-Hayato..." For some reason, Kisumi's voice came out a little shaky. It was probably just because of how surprising it was for his little brother to do such a thing. He cleared his throat, and told him, "You shouldn't do that. Licking... other people is..." Hayato looked up at him, confused and starting to worry that he'd done something very wrong. "Well..." It would be hard to explain it exactly so that he would understand, so instead Kisumi tried smiling reassuringly. "Just don't do it to anyone other than Onii-chan, okay?"  
  
"Oh... okay, I won't."  
  
Hayato still seemed slightly dejected, so Kisumi distracted him with questions about the other kids at the swimming class until they'd finished eating. He had returned to his high spirits by the time they got home, and was excited to tell the rest of the family about his day.  
  
Once Kisumi had finished some homework and studied a bit after dinner, he was surprised to see how late it was. "Guess I should get to bed soon..." he sighed. He had really been hoping for some free time, but he didn't have too much to do tomorrow, and going to school on less than a full night's of a sleep was the worst.  
  
He sighed again, and decided to just go ahead and get ready for bed. He was in the middle of changing into his sleepwear when a small knock came at his door.  
  
"Kisumi-onii-chan...?"  
  
It was Hayato. Kisumi was curious what he was still doing up so late, but maybe he'd been unable to fall asleep, or had a nightmare.  
  
"Hey, Hayato, come on in." Hayato's face was flushed and full of worry, and his hands gripped tightly at the edge of his long t-shirt. Kisumi frowned, putting a hand on his small shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
  
Hayato only bit his lip and moved to sit on Kisumi's bed. He didn't say anything for a while, so Kisumi gently prodded him, "What is it? You can tell me."  
  
Finally, Hayato nodded slowly, and blurted out, "I had a weird dream... and when I woke up, m-my..." His face flushed even deeper red, and he lifted up the edge of his shirt. "My thing was all weird!" Sure enough, Kisumi could see the slight bulge in his shorts.  
  
It took a few seconds for it to really register. Kisumi hadn't been expecting to give this sort of talk to his brother for another year or two at least, so he was caught ill-prepared. His silence only made Hayato more nervous, and he began to tremble slightly.  
  
"Ah, don't get upset, Hayato," Kisumi told him, before he started to cry. His brother was a bit weak when it came to being honest, and whenever he was embarrassed or scared, tears were likely to spill. "That is, uh, w-well, totally normal for boys..."  
  
"R-really?"  
  
"Yeah," Kisumi said reassuringly. "It even happens to me. It's completely natural."  
  
"How do I make it stop?" Hayato asked, still unhappy, although at least relieved that it wasn't a problem with just him.  
  
Kisumi swallowed, feeling awkward suggesting this to his baby brother. "Uh, well... if you touch it, eventually it should... go back to normal. Or you could take a cold bath."  
  
Hayato shook his head after the last one. "I don't want anyone to ask why I took another bath so late..." Of course not, that had been why he'd come to Kisumi in the middle of the night instead of doing anything else. "And... I tried touching it before, but it felt weird."  
  
Kisumi felt slightly uncomfortable. "Well, try it again. I'll turn around."  
  
"Okay..." Hayato said carefully, and waited for him to do so. Once Kisumi was facing the wall, he could hear Hayato shift on his bed, and pull down his pants. Then, came a quiet sound, and a sharp breath. "It's... weird..." Hayato murmured between huffs.  
  
"Just keep touching it, okay?" Kisumi told him. For some reason, his heart was beating more quickly in his chest than before, and his body was heating up... He was sure it was just because it was embarrassing to have to listen to Hayato's quiet whimpers as he continued to touch himself, and not be able to take a peek... No, wait, what was he thinking?  
  
Hayato was his brother, and it was his duty to... to...  
  
"Kisumi...onii-cha...ahn!" Hayato continued to moan as he rubbed himself, and he was trying to talk to Kisumi at the same time, which wound up making it sound rather... erotic.  
  
Geez, what had gotten into him?! "W-what is it, Hayato?"  
  
"I can't touch it anymore... I feel like I'm gonna... p-pee," Hayato's voice shrunk to an embarrassed whisper.  
  
"You won't pee, I promise. Just keep going."  
  
"I can't! It's too weird!" Hayato had finally reached the level up embarrassment where he'd began sniffing, and Kisumi could hear his tears incoming. Ugh... Kisumi prepared himself, and turned around to look at his little brother.  
  
Hayato was leaning back on the bed, with his shorts pulled to his knees. His small cock was standing stiff between his legs, flushed almost as red as his face. And speaking of his face... Kisumi had to swallow again, for a different reason, looking at his little brother's tearful and upset expression.  
  
"Kisumi-onii-chan..."  
  
"I... I'll help you, Hayato. You trust Onii-chan, right?" Kisumi gave Hayato his most confident smile, and soon, he was given a small nod in response.  
  
Sitting at the edge of the bed, Kisumi took a deep breath. Nothing was weird about this, he told himself, feeling uncharacteristically anxious. He was just helping out his little brother with a very male problem. Besides, Hayato was the one who was scared, and if Kisumi acted like there was something wrong, he would just make him feel more uneasy.  
  
With that in mind, Kisumi made sure to keep a comforting expression on his face as he reached for Hayato's cock. "It's okay," he said, as Hayato made a little whimper. Hayato's cock was about as big as you'd expect for a boy his age, the foreskin still clinging firmly to his shaft. Gently and using only a few fingers, Kisumi began to pull it back.  
  
Hayato's hips jumped at the sensation, and he made another small, suffering noise. Kisumi used his other hand to pet Hayato's hair, a gesture that helped calm him down a bit.  
  
"S-stop..." Hayato began to whimper as his big brother kept stroking his cock.  
  
"Shhh," Kisumi murmured, rubbing a bit faster. "What you're feeling is totally normal."  
  
One of Hayato's hands reached out for Kisumi's shirt, grabbing it tightly as he clenched his eyes shut. "Ohhh..."  
  
"Good, Hayato," Kisumi breathed. His eyes were trained on his face, watching the way his forehead scrunched up, as if in torment, whenever Kisumi moved his hand. Hayato bit lightly at his lip when he tried to hold back his moaning, but sometimes his mouth just fell open and he gasped. "You're so cute..." Kisumi couldn't stop thinking it, but it was a surprise when he actually voiced this thought. Then, he wrapped his whole hand around his little cock and pumped it in his fist.  
  
That made Hayato's eyes fly open with surprise, and his hands press against his mouth to stifle his moaning. "Kisumi-onii-cha..."  
  
But Kisumi only moved his hand faster, now that Hayato was definitely about to come. He was panting, too, and when Hayato finally squealed and let loose a small stream of semen, a hot wave of lust shot through him.  
  
Quickly, Kisumi pulled his hand away and moved across the room to gather himself and retrieve a few tissues. He put on his best face once more, and handed the tissues to Hayato. "See? You're all better now."  
  
Hayato was still reeling from what had just happened, but he nodded, dazed. He soon sat up and wiped himself off, still blushing from both the activity and embarrassment, but he was definitely more at ease than he'd been when he knocked. Once he'd calmed down completely, Hayato looked up at Kisumi, smiling gratefully until his expression turned into one of concern.  
  
"Oh no. You've got a problem, too..."  
  
Kisumi had been trying to deeply ignore that and coughed when Hayato mentioned it. "Don't worry about me, Hayato. I know how to get rid of it. Just go on back to bed. You're okay now, right?"  
  
Hayato's frown only deepened, and then he looked guilty. "But... it's my fault, isn't it?"  
  
Gulp. Kisumi's blood ran cold at that thought. Even he didn't want to admit what his reaction likely pointed to, but his own little brother didn't seriously think that he was...  
  
"I mean, I passed it on to you, right?" When Hayato looked up at him, he seemed so sure of it that Kisumi didn't have the heart to tell him that he was completely wrong. Nobody 'passed' an erection like a cold, or the flu, but... explaining how men got aroused and then trying to tell him why his big brother had gotten this way while jerking him off... Kisumi certainly didn't have the guts to go through that right now.  
  
"Uh... yeah, so... if you stay here, I'll just pass it on to you again," Kisumi said finally. Anything to stop the conversation there and send Hayato back to his room was honestly a victory.  
  
At this problem, Hayato looked truly stumped. He was just about to give up when a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head. "Then, what if we both get rid of it at the same time?"  
  
"But, you're fine right now. Do you really wanna go through that again?" Hayato had been completely distraught the first time, but now he was acting like it was no big deal to try it again. Kisumi soon realized there would be no way around it... He was a young boy who'd just discovered the pleasures of masturbating. Of course, he didn't find having to jerk off again a troubling prospect.  
  
In a last ditch effort, Kisumi asked, "But how are you going to get one?"  
  
Hayato thought it over for a few seconds, and then told him, "Um, well, sickness passes faster when you share your food and drinks, right? So..."  
  
Kisumi's heart started to beat out of his chest, and down southward there was a different sort of reaction... He felt unbelievably guilty, but his gullible little brother was just too adorable, and he was too weak to refuse his baser urges. "W-we can try it."  
  
Hayato's small hands quickly slipped underneath the waistband of Kisumi's pants and tugged them down. "Woah, Kisumi-onii-chan. It's... big!" While his dick was certainly above average, it probably looked massive to a boy Hayato's age.  
  
After a timely inspection of his length, Hayato dipped forward, and pressed his tongue to the underside of his cock. Kisumi had to suppress a groan at the sight, as Hayato began to lick long lines up and down, eagerly trying to 'catch' his sickness.  
  
Hayato's expression changed slightly as he looked up at Kisumi's face, and he pulled back. Kisumi almost whined at the loss of the stimulation, no matter how wrong it was. "That weird dream I had was kind of like this..."  
  
Kisumi froze when he heard that. "What?"  
  
"W-well, not exactly like this." Hayato blushed as he remembered it. "Uh... I was eating some ice cream, but then, it started making noises when I was licking it. And then it turned out that you were in the ice cream..."  
  
While that sounded like an extremely odd dream, the fact that his little brother had dreamt about licking him in any form was a bit worrisome. Was it all because of earlier...?  
  
But Kisumi's thoughts were interrupted when Hayato began to lick at his cock once again. As though it were a delicious popsicle, Hayato's tongue ran tirelessly over its length, flicking against the tip. Kisumi's head was spinning from the teasing way Hayato was touching him; his licking did just enough to stimulate every nerve on his cock, but not enough to give him any relief.  
  
"Ah," Hayato said in surprise, his face tinting pink slightly. "Kisumi-onii-chan... I think it worked."  
  
Did that mean... Hayato had actually gotten an erection from licking his dick? Of course, Hayato thought such a thing was utterly inevitable, and didn't seem bothered at all. Instead his main concern was what would happen next. "But... how are we gonna make sure we both finish at once?"  
  
Kisumi felt utterly guilty at the thoughts he was having. If Hayato thought it was weird or said it hurt, Kisumi would stop immediately, he told himself. It was just the sort of compromise that he needed to give in to such a horrible idea... He sucked in a breath, and said, shakily, "Leave that to me. You're gonna have to let me do something that sounds kind of strange though."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Kisumi retrieved the small bottle of lube that he usually used for masturbating. Hayato was already on his knees for him like he'd asked, cautiously looking over his shoulder. Kisumi almost couldn't believe what he was about to do, but here he was, saying, "I'm going to put something in your butt," as he pressed a lubed finger against his little brother's hole.  
  
"T...that's..." Hayato glanced back at him again, still feeling unsure. Still, he nodded, willing to trust him for now. Kisumi slowly pushed it inside and began to prepare him thoroughly. His little butt was tight, and the last thing Kisumi wanted to do was end up hurting him...  
  
After a good while, Kisumi was able to push three fingers in and out of Hayato's hole with relative ease. "You okay?" he asked him again, and Hayato huffed out that he was fine. When Kisumi moved his fingers a certain way, Hayato's lithe body would twist slightly, and his breath hitched loudly.  
  
Kisumi thought that he would probably be alright now, and pulled his fingers out. Still tight, but if he had to wait any longer, he was slightly worried about the anticipation being too much to handle.  
  
"Hey, Hayato..." he said, "do you still want to do it like this?"  
  
Hayato turned to look at him, his cheeks still flushed, but this time Kisumi found a strange glimmer of excitement in his eyes. "It... feels kind of good. I wanna do it."  
  
If he said it like that, Kisumi wouldn't be able to resist...  
  
Hayato was too cute, and Kisumi didn't want to let anyone else have him. It was a strange thought to come to after all that had happened, but after nearly losing him Kisumi had begun to feel more protective, to a slightly abnormal degree. What he was doing now was even more abnormal, but it provided him a very selfish feeling of comfort to have Hayato like this.  
  
"Come here," Kisumi said. He reached out and pulled Hayato over his hips, just holding him in his arms like that for a while.  
  
Hayato started to shift after a bit, clearly confused. "Kisumi-onii-chan...?"  
  
"Sorry. It's all Onii-chan's fault you're scared of the water..."  
  
Hayato's eyes widened slightly when he heard him say that. "No, it's not! You saved me, remember? Besides, I was the one who got too close to the edge."  
  
Hayato's words didn't do much to assuage any of the guilt Kisumi had, however. He was just a kid after all, and that... and this, too, was all his older brother's responsibility. "You know, I was really scared back then."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Because you could have gotten hurt, or even worse." Kisumi looked down at Hayato's round face, and found a sort of possessiveness rising inside him again. "Even right now... it scares me to think about how close I was to losing you, Hayato."  
  
Frowning, Hayato stared back at him, and brought his hand to Kisumi's jaw. He leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips, then smiled. "Don't worry, Kisumi-onii-chan! Coach Tachibana will teach me how to swim, and then you won't have to be scared of me falling in the water anymore."  
  
Kisumi was taken aback by his adorable brother's naive words. He was too sweet, so much so that it hurt Kisumi to think about him out in the world. Hayato didn't understand that he wasn't worried just about him drowning, but about him ever being in danger, or ending up scared, or hurt. Whenever Kisumi imagined those things, he never wanted to let go of Hayato's hand in the morning.  
  
But, he smiled at Hayato, who had done his best at comforting him, and leaned down to return his kiss. Kisumi's was a bit different, however. He cupped Hayato's jaw and gently pulled open his mouth, then turned his head slightly before kissing him, making their lips line up. He had given Hayato CPR like this on that day and his mouth had felt so cold against his that Kisumi had almost lost it. Tonight, it was so much better; Hayato's pink lips were warm and petal soft against his own, earnestly moving in response to him.  
  
Kisumi gripped Hayato's hips, and tugged him forward over his cock. "When you're ready, just... push your butt down onto me, okay? Slowly. It might be a little uncomfortable at first, but--" Kisumi couldn't even finish his sentence before Hayato began to move, his hole rubbing right against the head of his cock.  
  
"Nnhhh..." Hayato breathed out, his eyes tearing up slightly as he let himself sink down and take Kisumi inside.  
  
"N-not so fast, Hayato," Kisumi said, his voice breathless, nearly begging. "You're too tight..." Kisumi ground his teeth together in an effort to restrain himself; the feeling of Hayato's small body enveloping his cock was so amazing that it was hard not to help him along.  
  
Despite the discomfort on his face, Hayato pushed himself further. Kisumi's hands gripped Hayato's hips tightly before he could do anymore. "Just, wait," Kisumi huffed. Hayato was surprised to see him in such a state just from moving a bit, but listened to him anyway. After a short break, Kisumi removed his hands and let Hayato continue. This time much more considerate, the boy moved at a slower pace until he reached the very base.  
  
However, the one having trouble now was definitely Hayato. His face was flushed, and his chest heaved with each breath he took. With his butt stretched to the limit and stuffed full of his big brother's cock, it was no wonder why he was so worn out already.  
  
Kisumi was determined to let him have some time to get used to it, but it was getting increasingly hard for him to keep still. Hayato had never been penetrated before, and his virgin hole couldn't stop twitching around the intrusion. God forbid if Hayato actually moved before he was ready-- Kisumi didn't know if he'd be able to stop himself from rutting him like an animal.  
  
Eventually, Hayato's face had returned to a more natural shade of pink, and his breath wasn't quite as labored. "Ready?" Kisumi asked in a whisper.  
  
"Y-yeah..." Hayato still sounded a bit nervous, but Kisumi could hardly wait anymore. He clutched at Hayato's hips again, to keep him still as he began to pull out. At first, all he could bear were shallow thrusts, in and out, quick, as he watched Hayato's face.  
  
Hayato reached out for him after the first few thrusts, pressing close to his chest. Kisumi craned his neck to give his little brother another kiss, this one more sloppy. He licked at Hayato's lips first, then pressed their mouths together and slid in his tongue. The distraction was welcome for Hayato, who thankfully began to relax around Kisumi's cock as the kiss continued. Like this, Kisumi would be able to thrust harder into Hayato's delicious heat without as much worry.  
  
"Kisumi-onii-chan," Hayato groaned as he sped up his movements, drilling into his little hole with greater urgency.  
  
Kisumi couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have him like this. Hayato was hotter and tighter than anything he'd ever experienced, and his expressions of enjoyment were just as enrapturing.  
  
"Ah..." Hayato's mouth had fallen open as he panted, and a sliver of drool began to drip from his lips. His face was flushed, and his eyes were unfocused on what was in front of him.  
  
It all just encouraged Kisumi to steadily increase the intensity. He pressed his fingers into Hayato's slim hips and pulled him into his thrusts, unable to stop himself from sounding utterly needy as he said, "Move your hips too, Hayato."  
  
Hayato nodded after a slightly delay, and began to roll his hips on his own. Watching him move was just as arousing as the rest of the experience, and Kisumi didn't know where to look.  
  
"How is it? Do you like it?" Kisumi asked him quietly. He wasn't quite sure whether or not he should hear the answer right now, but it would be better to find out if he hated it now rather than later...  
  
"It's good." Hayato's voice was quiet, but enthusiastic. "I think I really like it...!"  
  
Kisumi's mouth went dry at those words. Oh man, he shouldn't have asked after all... Now that Hayato had said such a perverted thing in a sexy voice, he wanted to give him even more. Kisumi gripped Hayato yet again, this time hooking his thighs and supporting his weigh as he stood up. Hayato quickly linked his hands around Kisumi's neck, surprised by the sudden movement.  
  
Kisumi took two steps until Hayato's back was against his bedroom wall, right where he wanted it. Panting wildly, Kisumi pushed Hayato's legs back a little, making the curve of his perfect little butt even more apparent. Then, Kisumi began to thrust into his hole once more, pinning him against the wall.  
  
"Feels good, huh?"  
  
"A, ahhh..." Hayato could only moan in response as Kisumi's cock continued to pound him, clinging tightly to his neck. Kisumi couldn't even feel bad about doing this right now, not when Hayato had admitted to enjoying it, and definitely not when it felt so damn good.  
  
"W-what about... Kisumi...onii-chan?" Hayato panted out with noticeable effort.  
  
Another wave of desire washed over him to hear Hayato wanting to know if he was enjoying himself. "Yeah," he breathed. "Yeah, Hayato, you feel great." Great was an understatement; Kisumi felt like he was on the brink of coming every time he plunged deeper into Hayato's ass.  
  
Hayato's grip tightened and he started to whimper uncontrollably, his dick dripping with precome. Kisumi squeezed at Hayato's soft thighs, leaning closer to his face. "Almost there?" he murmured, and Hayato nodded, brow furrowed. "Onii-chan, too..."  
  
Kisumi could feel Hayato's body suddenly tense around him, and he bit his lips tightly so he wouldn't groan. Hayato whimpered pitifully as Kisumi's length pushed into him, deeply, and he finally reached his end. "O-ohhh," Hayato whimpered loudly as his cock pulsed and his orgasm hit.  
  
Kisumi could barely move with Hayato's ass clenching him so tightly, but he dipped down to steal another kiss, tasting him fully. His own climax was quickly approaching as well. Kisumi pressed his face into Hayato's neck, breathing hard. "Hayato," he gasped, raising his hips slightly, and that was all it took to send everything crashing down over him. He came hard, filling Hayato with his seed.  
  
It took a few minutes before Kisumi caught his breath and set Hayato back onto the bed, pulling his softening cock free. Immediately, his semen started to drip out of Hayato's gaping hole, but Kisumi  began to wipe it up with another set of tissues.  
  
Hayato looked like he was on the verge of nodding off, and Kisumi pressed a soft kiss to his forehead as he continued to clean him. "Don't fall asleep yet, Hayato." Kisumi had wiped off their fluids, but he definitely needed a thorough bath in the morning...  
  
"Mmm..." Hayato blinked sleepily, then closed his eyes and turned on his side. "I'm too tired to go back to my room, Kisumi-onii-chan... Let me sleep with you."  
  
Well, it certainly wasn't the worst thing that he could do after what he already had... Kisumi decided to allow it, and moved into the bed beside him, pulling up the covers up to Hayato's chin. Within a few minutes, he was already passed out.  
  
In the morning, Kisumi made sure that he was the first one up so that he could drag Hayato to the bathroom.  
  
"You okay?" Kisumi asked while shampooing Hayato's hair. There were light marks on his thighs from where Kisumi had grabbed him the night before, which made him feel even worse about what had happened. He'd totally lost control...  
  
Hayato nodded. "Uh-huh. It hurts a little, but not that bad."  
  
Kisumi looked away from Hayato's innocent face, mumbling, "Sorry..."  
  
"Oh, no, it's okay, Kisumi-onii-chan!" Hayato beamed sweetly up at him, and Kisumi pulled him into a short hug.  
  
Once Kisumi had rinsed Hayato's hair, he spoke to him seriously, "Hey, Hayato... Don't tell anyone about what happened, okay?" Hayato's mouth curled downward into a curious frown, but Kisumi gave him a smile. "It's a secret between you and Onii-chan, okay?"  
  
"Hmm, okay."  
  
"Pinkie promise?" Kisumi held out his pinkie, and Hayato was more than happy to oblige him, linking their fingers together.  
  
When he picked Hayato up after school, Kisumi couldn't stop regretting the night before. The boy wasn't too sore to run over and give him a big hug, as always, but Kisumi took him by the ice cream shop again anyway. He still had some extra cash on him, and Hayato was ecstatic when he'd asked if he wanted to go.  
  
"Red bean again?" Kisumi asked, and Hayato nodded firmly.  
  
Once they'd picked it up, Kisumi fondly watched his little brother eat his treat, this time in a paper cup. "It's really good!" he said happily.  
  
After finishing his ice cream, Hayato swung his legs and looked up at him. "Do you know why the color of red bean ice cream is my favorite?"  
  
"Huh?" Kisumi wasn't prepared for a question like that out of the blue, and while he was curious, he'd just assumed he just liked how it looked. "No, why is it?"  
  
Hayato grinned sheepishly and said, "Because it's the color of Kisumi-onii-chan's hair!" Kisumi blinked. That was the last answer he would have expected, and before he could say anything in reply, Hayato surged forward to embrace him again. "I love you, Kisumi-onii-chan!"  
  
Kisumi couldn't help but smile at Hayato's infectious cheer. "I love you, too, Hayato." He softly ran his fingers through his short hair and held him tightly, thinking that the boy was definitely the light in his life, and so much more than that still. He sighed helplessly, and murmured too low for Hayato to hear, "I love you so much..."


End file.
